


Love Love Love

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: The reader is an actress on supernatural. After being on the show for quite some time she has an affair with Jensen and things get complicated.





	Love Love Love

It had started slow, you and Jensen. Lots of subtle flirting and “accidental touches” eventually turned into heated make-out sessions hidden away in dark corners. When the two of you finally had sex, you knew there was no turning back that this was it. After the tension would be relieved that would be that. You could go back to how things were before, except it didn’t. A year had passed with Jensen and you were still sneaking into each other’s trailers for a quick fuck. In the beginning, you had told yourself that every time would be the last time. He’s married, you’d try to rationalize, this needs to end. But you’d find yourself back in his bed a few days later.

The first time he told you he’d loved you, that’s when you knew it was really over. Those words were a shameful reminder of what you were actually doing. Those words only served to remind you of who you would be hurting when this thing turns to shit. Instead of saying it back, you’d moan his name or hide your shame in the bed sheets choosing instead to ignore his confessions of love. What good would it do you anyway?

Jensen is due to be on a flight to Texas first thing tomorrow morning. It’s time for him to go home to his family for three whole months. Home to his beautiful wife and kids. He had begged you to come over so he could give you a proper goodbye for the next three months.

His hands slide over your sweat slick skin as he fucks into you, his hips slapping loudly against yours. Jensen’s mouth hovers over yours panting heavily, his elbows on the bed beside your head and his chest pressed against yours. His tongue snakes into your mouth and his fingers tangle in your hair as he deepens the kiss. Your nails rake down his shoulders careful not to press to deep and leave any marks. His hips stutter and his hands wrap around your waist flipping the two of you over so you’re now on top.

“Ride me,” he groans the words barely out of his mouth before you circle your hips grinding down against him. You place one hand on his abdomen to steady you before lifting your hips pulling him almost all the way out before dropping back down repeating the motion over and over. When Jensen starts bucking up into you, your hand drops down to your clit and your head falls back as your cunt quivers around him. Your slick drips down his cock to the coarse hairs at the base of him.

Jensen’s hands grabs onto your hips holding you still as he fucks up into you spilling his seed into your pussy. His cum mixes with the mess you’ve made all over his dick as your pussy flutters around him. You collapse against his chest burying your face against his neck placing soft kisses there never spending too long in one spot tasting the sweat there. He runs the tips of his  fingers up and down your back as he comes down from his orgasm.

“I love you,” he says against your hair and you try to force down the guilt that always haunts you. Your bury your face further into his neck as you try to steady your breath. When he lets you off of his chest, placing you on your side on the the bed, you move to the edge placing your feet down onto the floor.

“Stay,” he says as you go to stand.

“Jensen,” you say shaking your head. “You’ve got an early flight in the morning you need to sleep.”

“I will I just sleep better with you here,” he replies wrapping his arms around your waist pressing kisses along your spin. “Don’t go. Not yet.” You sigh falling back into bed you face him and he kisses your nose making you smile. He holds you close to his chest, his legs wrapped up in yours. You close your eyes ready to fall asleep.

“Run away with me,” Jensen whispers so softly you’re sure you’re hearing things.

“What?” you ask.

“We could change our flights to Hawaii or something,” he says and you search his eyes waiting for the punchline only to find that he’s deadly fucking serious.

“Jensen this isn’t funny,” you say.

“I’m not joking. I don’t want to go home let’s go somewhere else.”

“What do you suppose we’ll do in Hawaii,” you reply trying not to raise your voice at him. “Get a room and hide away until your wife gives up looking for you? What about your fucking kids? How are they gonna feel when dad doesn’t come home for the summer? Jensen don’t be stupid go home to your family and I’ll go home to mine.”

“You’re not happy,” he says and you scoff flipping over to face the wall. “You’re not I know it. You want more and so do I.”

“You know that can’t happen,” you whisper burying your face into your pillow to stop the tears.

“Baby-” he starts but you cut him off.

“Jensen go to sleep we can talk in the morning,” you say ignoring anymore attempts at conversation. He wraps his arms back around your waist holding you as tight as he can. When you hear his light snoring, you let yourself relax falling asleep beside him.

When you wake up the next morning he’s still sleeping. You move silently around the room gathering your things. You’re almost out the door, your hand wrapped around the doorknob, when his voice startles you.

“Sneaking out already?” he says. “You could have at least said goodbye. Have you given any more thought to my offer last night?”

“I think we should stop,” you say biting your lip to keep from crying. You’d been giving this a lot of thought, but last night made that decision for you. You’d never met his kids or Danneel, but you knew you couldn’t let those kids grow up without him. You knew that a divorce would be messy and it’d ruin so many fucking lives in the process. You knew logically this was the right choice, but that didn’t make the look on his face hurt you any less.

“What?” he whispers.

“I talked to the producers a few months ago,” you say. “I hadn’t quite made up my mind yet so I told them to leave it open for me to possibly return but a few episodes into next season I’ll be gone.”

“Why?”

“This has to stop,” you reply your voice breaking. “This isn’t good for anyone involved and we’ll both just end up hurt. I know that now.”

“I love you.”

“I know and I know that I’m a shitty person for letting this go so far. That’s why I think it’s for the best if we just forget this happened before it destroys the people we care for.”

“Please we can talk about this,” he tries but you’re already out the door and down the hall smashing the button on the elevator over and over until it opens. When the doors close behind you that’s when you let yourself cry.


End file.
